Worst Nightmare
by dancingirl87
Summary: Ron and Hermione are ambushed.... One shot. Rated T just to be safe for some violence.


Author: Robyn

Title: Worst Nightmare

Rating: T, for some violence and blood

Pairing: Ron/Hermione

Summary: Ron and Hermione are ambushed…

A/N: Hey! So… I've never really written anything like this before, but I got in a mood today and yeah. This is what came out of it. It's not really canon… just something that I think could happen someday… or not. Anyways, reviews are **greatly** appreciated! Enjoy!

--

I stand and stare, horrified, at my worst nightmare. Only, it's not my worst nightmare anymore. Not after him. I'm unsure. What do I do now?

He roughly pushes me behind him, blocking my body with his own. In my muddled brain, I wonder why he's here, with me. Protecting me. He should be protecting her. He told me that he loved her. But why is he with me?

Screaming. People are screaming all around me, so loud that I can't hear anything but the screams. Those screams will haunt me forever.

He stands in front of me, strong and sure. His back is rigid and I stare at it. It's the only thing I can see. The only thing I want to see. Except maybe his face. His eyes smiling into mine as he leans toward me.

But then his back is gone. His hand searches frantically for mine and he grasps it, holding onto me tightly. I follow him willingly. I would follow him anywhere.

We stumble and trip. Bodies are everywhere. I don't look down.

_"Don't look," he'd told me. "If something ever happens, don't look. Just focus on me. Keep your eyes on me. Okay?"_

I keep my eyes on him. He is strangely beautiful in the midst of the anguish around us. We reach the door. Our escape. Our survival.

But suddenly, I'm not with him anymore. My hand struggles for his, needing the warmth and comfort that he always gives me. I can't find it. Where is he? Why did he let go? What's going on?

Rough arms encircle my waist. They don't belong there. Only his arms can touch me like that.

My arms are pinned. I struggle but I can't break free.

He turns and sees me. Our eyes meet; his blue eyes are pained and shadowed with something I will never understand.

He comes back. Comes back for me, and though I am trapped and living my second worst nightmare, something warm blossoms inside of me.

He stops suddenly. His eyes focus on something beyond me. I know its her. And I know I've lost him.

I look away, not wanting to see him run to her. Save her. Leave me.

I struggle more. My only hope is gone. All I have is myself. And so I struggle. Kick, bite, pinch, scratch. And I understand. I understand why he was rough with me, why he play fought with me. I am tougher because of him. He made me strong.

When those rough arms fall away, I topple forwards, still struggling. I fall onto someone. Who? Red, on my hands. Blood. Their blood is on me.

I can feel my heartbeat pound in my temples. My breathing quickens. My throat begins to close. Panic. I'm panicking. Whose blood covers me?

I scramble backwards, gasping for breath.

He told me to look at him.

My eyes frantically scan the room for him. Where is he? Why can't I see him. This frightens me more, and I claw at my throat, trying to make myself breathe.

I wheeze a breath. I begin to see black. I fall backwards. I don't want to know what I'm lying on.

I can see his eyes. Blue. I love those eyes. I'm content. The last thing I'll see is his eyes. I thank my imagination for that.

But then hands are roughly lifting me up, lifting me off the bloody floor and away. My chest heaves and I cling to this person who has saved me.

Minutes? Hours? I don't know, but I'm sitting on a table. Hands are on my shoulders. They calm me instantly. I know it's him. He came back. Why? Where is she?

I look into his face, and I know. She's gone. I don't want to know how, but she is. And I'm sorry.

My head rests against the wall behind me. His hands brush my cheeks. I realize I'm crying and look up at him. So is he.

I reach for him and he gathers me tightly in his arms. He isn't careful with me and that's okay. Maybe that's what saved me.

My face in his chest, his shirt soaks through. His head buries into my shoulder. Warm tears fall onto my skin. They make me sob harder. His hands grab and clutch at me. He lifts me until I am in his arms, holding him tighter than I've held onto anything in my life.

He sinks to the floor. I end up in his lap. We never break contact.

When he lifts his head from my shoulder, he looks into my eyes.

I don't know what's happened to anyone. Maybe we're still in danger. But I know I'm safe. He's with me, holding me tightly. I will never let go.

Because my worst nightmare is losing him.

--

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
